multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Multiverses
This forum is to be used for the creation of new universes in the Obeidon multiverse. If you have an idea for a new universe, simply enter it here, and the users will decide whether or not it is worthy. ---- I was thinking we could have an alternate Earth where the dinosaurs didn't go extinct. We could have T-rex's descendants, and maybe a sapient race that evolved from raptors. Who else wants this universe? --Pinguinus 16:37, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I don't know about anybody else, but I like that idea :) They're my specialty. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 20:12, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :o your specialty. it sounds fun! Holbenilord 20:17, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Good! I'll write the article for it later. --Pinguinus 20:31, July 5, 2011 (UTC) (assuming ice ages didn't happen either)Mammals will probably have all the arboreal and small carnivore niches. Birds will replace pterosaurs. Hadrosaurs, ceratopsians and ankylosaurs were the most successful herbivores. T-rex's lineage would probably decline against increasingly intelligent raptors. Holbenilord 20:34, July 5, 2011 (UTC) What about hypsilophodontids? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 20:41, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and check out The New Dinosaurs by Dougal Dixon for inspiration. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 20:42, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hypsies weren't too successful in the late cretaceous. I missed out therizinosaurs and pacycephalosaurs. Dougal Dixon's work is very imaginative. Holbenilord 20:55, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Does this mean we can't use pterosaurs? :( Oh, and I still think some form of large theropod would survive. It's a niche that always existed in the Mesozoic, and would probaly have continued if they hadn't died out. And what are we gonna name this world? I propose Dinoterra, meaning Terrible Earth. --Pinguinus 21:22, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I would also like to be the one to make the sapient raptors. I've been planning such creatures for years. --Pinguinus 21:31, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I don't see why we couldn't use pterosaurs. Maybe a few forms became ground-dwellers. I like Dinoterra for a name. :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 22:10, July 5, 2011 (UTC) My Universe So I had the idea of keeping all of my creations in a separate universe. This is mainly because the majority of my worlds incorporate an energy called xi. To better explain xi, I've included this excerpt from the Traveler's guide I started to write for my universe: "Xi is difficult to define. Sometimes it is immaterial, only observable by the effects it has on aether and it’s derivatives (i.e. matter). When actively observed by a conscious mind, however, xi becomes solid, forming particles known as arcanotrons. These particles can be bonded with ordinary molecules to form new and complex substances, or even temporarily mimic ordinary matter. The most basic particles of matter, like aether, vibrate in specific frequencies, affecting the ways in which all material compounds manifest in the physical universe. Xi effects the way matter vibrates, so by manipulating xi one can manipulate the structure of reality. Like electromagnetic energy, xi is divided into several spectrums -- seven in total. Each spectrum is linked to a specific chakra (vortexes of swirling xi energy) within the body of every sapient being (see section VI, Psychoanatomy). By learning to control the xi in one’s own body, any being can control, to an extent, the structure of the physical universe. This is what is commonly known as magic. In order to properly control xi and/or transmute it into arcanotrons, one must invent a mnemonic system that helps focus an individuals will, and therefore the conscious intent that xi responds to. This has lead to a variety of rituals, incantations, and spells from innumerable races." As you can imagine, xi has large-scale implications for the structure of a given reality. Therefore I'd like to limit it to one universe (or a few more, if someone else wants to use xi and arcanotrons in their setting) rather than the entire multiverse, as it would be hard reconcile the two. Species originating from a universe containing xi would still be able to use it on worlds that lack it, as their own body contains the energy, allowing for its' use in stories. Any way, those are the reasons I'd like to use a whole universe as my setting. What do you guys think? -- Dyga19 23:53, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I like it. I would contribute to this universe. What's your universe called? --Pinguinus 23:58, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :Fascinating! I like it a lot. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 00:52, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Glad you guys like it! I've decided to call it the Xion universe; it incorporates xi in the name, and sounds like Zion or scion, both concepts playing a part in the overarching mythology I had planned for it. Not to sound impatient, but who else do we have to hear from in order to give this universe the go ahead? I'm also eager to say hello to some of the other members here. How many active members are there by the way? Just curious as to how large the community is, because such a great deal of work has been done in a fairly short amount of time. How do you guys do it lol? -- Dyga19 03:48, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Believe it or not only 9 users have ever edited here,and only 5 are active to any extent. It's mostly down to the work of Pinguinus, Holbenilord, and me. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 09:59, July 6, 2011 (UTC) We'll just have to see how Holben feels about this now.--Pinguinus 13:10, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm (as you probably guessed) suspicious of this, but if it's just in that universe, okay. Holbenilord 13:11, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: Huzzah, I have approval! Just so I know for future reference, can I add other universes to Xion and make it a multiverse, or am I limited to the one universe? Or do I just put up another idea for a universe here, and we add it to the already existing multiverse? ::: My idea was that Xion could be the home base for universes that incorporate xi, therefore making it the token "fantasy" setting, with Emenata being the more sci-fi oriented universe. I'm interested in your thoughts on this. -- Dyga19 21:10, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Xion's another universe in the Obeidon multiverse. It is a more fantasy setting , I think. --Pinguinus 21:19, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: Well, there was another universe called the Dreamtime that was composed entirely of xi/arcanotrons that I wanted to add as part of Xion. Should I try and get that added as another universe in the Obeidon multiverse as well, and they can just be two universes that interact a lot? -- Dyga19 22:09, July 6, 2011 (UTC) The Dreamtime could be a sub-universe within Xion. --Pinguinus 22:47, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :::That works! Thanks for the idea. :-) -- Dyga19 23:30, July 6, 2011 (UTC) FutureWorld I started re-watching The Future is Wild lately. What do you all think of a sort of future-universe, with a premise not unlike that of Future is Wild and After Man. --Pinguinus 03:37, July 14, 2011 (UTC) : That would be pretty cool. How far in the future would it be set? Would descendants of humans be there? -- Dyga19 04:10, July 14, 2011 (UTC) : The idea would be for around fifty million years in the future, after humans and most other species have died out. Pinguinus 04:12, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Cool. What sorts of animal groups would inhabit it? Would it have a sapient species? What's it called? -- Dyga19 05:32, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, we'd be creating the animal groups once we created it. Right now this is just a concept. We would get the details straight once we created it. --Pinguinus 10:57, July 14, 2011 (UTC) : How will you solve the 'human problem'? Nuclear holocaust? Holbenilord 12:14, July 14, 2011 (UTC) : I was thinking more along the lines of a killer asteroid strikes the Earth, killing anything larger than a small sheep. What do you think of the concept? Pinguinus 12:19, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I like the idea...though maybe humans could just use themselves out of existence (kinda like in After Man). Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 18:16, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure. But how far into the future will this be set? Will we pull a Future Is Wild, and display creatures from several different time periods? --Pinguinus 18:19, July 14, 2011 (UTC)--Pinguinus 18:19, July 14, 2011 (UTC) So, can I start working on this world? Pinguinus impennis 23:18, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Go for it! -- Dyga19 23:28, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I've got to plan out a few more details about it first, but it should be here soon. --''Pinguinus impennis'' 23:29, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Magic Universe How's this for a new universe, based on Twinky's alien's magic- It also contains a higher plane ruled over my god-like beings, which create magic and grant certain species the ability to use it, through some genetic marker. It can manipulate gravity and prevent injury or disease, by moving dark energy. Yeah, i know it's not science, but it's what Twinky needs. ;) Holbenilord 19:16, July 15, 2011 (UTC) in my fic i put magic and science together to make it intersting. Twinkyberries 19:18, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm ok with that. Just don't make anything too powerful, capisce? --''Pinguinus impennis'' 19:21, July 15, 2011 (UTC)--''Pinguinus impennis'' 19:21, July 15, 2011 (UTC) They wont they will be too advanced too even contact loer races even once. they don't care enough to pay attention to us. they just allow balance in the multiverses and allow some creatures to have abillites from things like lost artifacts left behind in the lower dimensions Twinkyberries 19:23, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Their powers won't work outside this universe, and the Supreme Creator is the only being which manipulates the Multiverses. :) Holbenilord 19:27, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I know but they have their own domain that they dominate. they can't use their reallity bending powers outside the pocket but they are still very advanced with technology adapted to work in the basic universe. in the shelious's home the creator is multiple creators that fight over control. this is just there ofcourse Twinkyberries 19:33, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Madness Universe Okay, it's a place with mad things in. Yes. Notable areas would be Mania, The Domain of Fear, Tranquil, the Verge, that kind of thing. Holbenilord 09:38, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a... mad idea. I'd like to see it. So, I guess I support the creation of Madness Universe! Toothless100 - Talk to me 09:41, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Other people could join in of course :D Holbenilord 09:43, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Any suggestions would be helpful, too. HolbenilordTalk 09:49, July 25, 2011 (UTC) You can have those floating, demonic smiley faces like in the horror films. :) Toothless100 - Talk to me 09:51, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Maybe, maybe. I was thinking of having normal smily faces, but. HolbenilordTalk 09:57, July 25, 2011 (UTC) But mad places always have demonic, floating smiley faces... :( Toothless100 - Talk to me 10:00, July 25, 2011 (UTC) : How's this. HolbenilordTalk 10:05, July 25, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, that's what I was going for... Toothless100 - Talk to me 10:07, July 25, 2011 (UTC) : Well then. Let's try to be original about it, though. HolbenilordTalk 10:08, July 25, 2011 (UTC) What would be the science of this place? --''Pinguinus impennis'' 12:04, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Fairly standard physics in the centre, disturbances in the various forces in certain locations, for example in one the electromagnetic force could weaken and you'd fly apart. Exotic objects like reverse singularities and sapient nebulae are possible. HolbenilordTalk 12:11, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm ok with this universe. --''Pinguinus impennis'' 12:53, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Reminds me of my stay in the Shivering Isles...sounds like a cool universe! -- Dyga19 16:13, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Madness Universe...hmm. I like it. I know where the Dimensional Rift in the Lovecraft planet (coming soon) is going to be connected with...Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 17:08, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Alright! Coming to a wiki near you... MADNESS HolbenilordTalk 18:41, July 25, 2011 (UTC) it's begun, named Vesania. HolbenilordTalk 11:14, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Mortum I was thinking of a particularly odd universe. No life exists here. None. Zip. Zero. Zilch. Not because the life has been exterminated, nor has it moved to other universes. Life has not evolved here. There are also very few stars or planets. In this vast area (one of the biggest universes that would exist, in fact), only an absolute miniscule amount of bodies. Despite all this, I will find lots to write about here. What do you all think? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 01:58, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm fine with this. Pinguinus impennis 03:18, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm intrigued. What sort of stuff would be found here? -- Dyga19 04:02, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, maybe it's an arena for the gods HolbenilordTalk 09:14, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Dyga---no life, but extremely intriguing stellar phenomenons and the like. Holben---what do you mean, a place of myth? That's sort of what I was trying. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 11:30, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeeeeah, pretty much, just the demented stellar creations of deities HolbenilordTalk 11:52, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm, Ping's OK with it, Dyga likes it, and Hobly is just giggling like Bahamut. So I'll take this as a yes. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 13:27, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Hobbly indeed HolbenilordTalk 13:30, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Mortum. It is here. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 15:35, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Machinus How about universe where all matter is in cogs and gears, and other devices. All objects are mechanical, including life- based on micro- or macro-clockwork. HolbenilordTalk 18:33, August 1, 2011 (UTC) A steampunkish universe? Sounds cool! It's got my vote. -- Dyga19 19:43, August 1, 2011 (UTC) cool even more. Eventually if you guys keep up with ideas you could make your own online sci-fi MMO years from now with people like hectocapus. you have my vote. AI and machine life is something i don't think we have here. so go and make it.Twinkyberries 20:19, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I just luuuuurve steampunk. I recently saw a production of Timon of Athens done steampunk. If a philanthropist-turned-misanthrope can be that good, imagine what aliens could be like...Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 15:40, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I like the idea... Just one question. What exactly could I make? Could I start a whole planet? Pinguinus impennis 12:39, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I admit that it is mainly for the plot of the meaning of fear... however, you could make your own mechanical galaxy and stuff, just nothing 'verse-changing. HolbenilordTalk 13:19, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Are you gonna write the article? Pinguinus impennis 13:22, August 3, 2011 (UTC) The Trees OK, this is just coming out of the blue (I really have no idea why I came up with this), but how about we make a universe where all the inhabitants are plants? Maybe sapient plants could have advanced sense and perception, and communicate by vibrations. That's as literally as far as I've got right now; what do you all think? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 22:27, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I love the idea! Pinguinus impennis 22:36, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Now when does a plant become a planimal :r. But you could get planimal planets in Emenata. HolbenilordTalk 10:23, August 14, 2011 (UTC) This time it's a whole universe. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 11:31, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Seems a bit over the top, but i don't mind this idea. HolbenilordTalk 11:33, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Fine by me. Toothless100 - Talk to me 11:50, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I can't wait to make some species there! Would there be multiple planets, or just one? Pinguinus impennis 13:25, August 14, 2011 (UTC) There are multiple planets. I'll go and make the universe article. How's Folia for a name? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 13:55, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Plan Universe I have need of a new universe. However, I can' give away any details, since it has to do with my plan --''Pinguinus impennis'' 17:12, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Firestorm Firestorm, as I plan to have it, will be a very new universe. So new, in fact, that its life, which is helium based, is a form of sentient molecules, being animated via chain reactions which make them bigger. By the time they die, they're barely visible. Or perhaps I could make a metal-based organism. I just want to do something new if you catch my drift. I'd even be okay with plasma based life. --CrimsonAssassin 03:29, August 19, 2011 (UTC)+- : Helium eh? Sentient molecules... how would they work? If you can make this cool and plausible, i'd be much indebted. HolbenilordTalk 10:23, August 19, 2011 (UTC) : I might add them to my "Truly Alien" Species Blog. Bio21- Comms Channel 14:45, August 19, 2011 (UTC) New Universe There has been a lot of argument over alternative biochemistries lately, and I have heard about ideas about creating a universe where this is feasible. We could do that, as it seems like a good idea, and I haven't created a universe yet. Ideas? Bio21- Comms Channel 14:45, August 19, 2011 (UTC)